


5 Times Nursey and Dex Hid From Chowder

by Leslie_Knope



Series: 5 Times With Nursey and Dex [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 23:39:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leslie_Knope/pseuds/Leslie_Knope
Summary: And one time they got caught.





	5 Times Nursey and Dex Hid From Chowder

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to the first fic in this series, but you don’t have to read that one for this to make sense!

“This was a terrible idea. Somebody’s gonna die, and it’s probably gonna be you.”

Nursey laughs and carefully maneuvers around Dex to duck his head under the spray of water. A normal-sized shower is _not_ big enough for two hockey players, Dex is pretty confident of this.

“Nah,” Nursey says, crowding closer and making Dex wince when his back presses up against the cold tile. “You’re so strong, you won’t let me get hurt. C’mon, look at those arms.”

“Stop trying to butter me up,” he mutters, and Nursey grins as he kisses him.

“It’s working, though, isn’t it?”

 _No_.

Well, maybe.

“Shut up,” he says instead, but it trails off into a groan as Nursey’s slick hand wraps around his dick.

“I’m sorry, what was that?”

The hot water and steam is intensifying everything, making Dex feel even more unsteady than he normally does when he’s with Nursey. He’s out of chirps, so he just tilts his head back and gulps in a breath of air. “I—”

“I think you were saying something about how shower sex is the best and therefore I was right.”

“That—that doesn’t sound like me,” he manages to say. Nursey laughs against his neck, and Dex twists his head to draw him into a kiss again. He goes eagerly, deepening the kiss as Dex’s hands grip his biceps. It’s mostly to keep him upright, he swears.

Somebody starts pounding on the bathroom door, and they both freeze.

“Nursey? Dex?”

It’s Chowder, fuck.

“I really gotta go, and Ollie’s in the other bathroom. Can I come in?”

The two of them exchange a panicked glance. They’ve officially been together for a few weeks now but haven’t told anyone yet, not even Chowder. And getting caught in the shower isn’t exactly how Dex wants this to go.

“Yeah!” he calls out, grimacing when his voice comes out rough. He clears his throat and tries again. “Yeah, it’s Dex, come on in.”

“Thanks, man,” Chowder calls out, and Dex tries to be as still as possible. Thank god the shower curtain isn’t at all see-through, and since they got undressed in their room, there shouldn’t be any clues that Nursey’s in the shower with him.

But Nursey’s hand is suddenly back on his dick, and Dex barely holds in a whimper. He gives Nursey the most murderous gaze he can muster, but that jerk just grins and squeezes even tighter.

 _You’re still hard_ , he mouths, and Dex tries to glare harder.

They forgot about one particular quirk of the Haus, though, and when Chowder flushes the toilet, Nursey’s eyes widen as the water pounding over his shoulders goes cold. Dex claps a hand over his mouth to keep him quiet and tries to tug him out of the way of the water without killing either of them or alerting Chowder to Nursey’s presence.

“Whoops, sorry, Dex!” Chowder says cheerfully. “Thanks!”

He leaves, the door closing firmly behind him, and Nursey finally squirms out of the spray, knocking into Dex as he forces him to switch places.

“Holy shit,” he whines, shivering, “that was cold.”

“Oh my god,” Dex says, trying and failing to contain his laughter as he grabs Nursey’s hips to steady him. “Be careful, you’re gonna fall and crack your head open. You’re regretting this, aren’t you?”

“Never,” he says airily. “Now stop laughing at me and hand me the soap.”

* * *

Nursey’s a 21-year-old guy, okay, who’s pretty much always horny and who also thinks that Dex is basically the hottest person on the planet. In his opinion, that gives him plenty of justification to be jumping Dex at every possible opportunity.

Even if that means in the Haus kitchen during a kegster, which is probably not the wisest location when they’re trying to keep this a secret.

“Derek,” Dex warns, but Nursey just hums and mouths at the back of Dex’s neck, blocking him in against the countertop, their backs facing the door.

“Yeah,” he mumbles, enjoying the taste of Dex’s flushed skin.

“We can’t do this here.”

Nursey worms one hand between Dex’s hip and the edge of the counter, fitting his palm over the bulge in Dex’s jeans. “You seem to be enjoying it.”

“You’re touching me, of course I’m enjoying it,” he hisses, and Nursey feels prouder of that than he probably should.

“Then I don’t really see the problem,” he says. He squeezes harder, and Dex lets out a tiny whine, widening his stance a little bit.

“We live—oh, _fuck_ —we, uh, live right upstairs.”

“Yeah, but we’re here right now.”

Dex exhales, a harsh snap of a sound, and pushes back against the cradle of Nursey’s hips. “How drunk are you?”

“Half a glass of tub juice. You haven’t had anything,” he says, because he notices everything that Dex does.

“Uh-uh. Wanted you to fuck me later.”

Nursey groans, his mouth open and panting against Dex’s skin, right at the edge of his t-shirt. “ _Fuck_ , Will. Okay, then consider this the pregame warmup.”

Dex snorts. “If you keep going with the sports metaphors, I might change my mind.”

“Oh, really?” he asks, pushing the neckline of Dex’s shirt aside with his nose and sucking a little mark there, right next to his favorite cluster of freckles.

There’s a crash from right outside, the all-too-familiar sound of someone literally bouncing off the wall, and Nursey reluctantly pulls back from Dex, turning around and leaning against the cabinets.

“There you guys are!” Chowder says, stumbling into the kitchen and leaning against the door frame. He’s flushed already, clearly drunk. “Bitty’s about to do his kegstand, c’mon.”

He’s gone nearly as quick as he appeared, and Nursey sighs, running both hands through his hair. “We better go.”

“Go ahead,” Dex grumbles. His elbows are on the countertop now, his head hanging as he appears to be taking deep breaths. “I’ll be there in a minute.”

Nursey laughs and gives him an apologetic pat on the shoulder.

* * *

“Fuck,” Nursey hisses, and Dex hums a little, pleased beyond belief anytime that he can get Nursey to make noise, even when they’re in a library and therefore probably shouldn’t be encouraging such behaviors.

Nursey’s hand, which had been cupping Dex’s jaw, suddenly slides into his hair and tugs, hard enough to make his eyes water. But just as Dex pulls back to complain, there’s a hand clapped over his mouth. He struggles to stay on his knees, regaining his balance quickly and then losing it again when Nursey shoves his chair forward, kneeing Dex in the sternum in the process.

“Hey, Chowder!”

Dex freezes. Holy shit.

“What’s up, man?” Nursey adds cheerfully. It’s most definitely a _false_ cheerful, even if Dex is the only person who could tell. “What’re you doing back here?”

“Thought I heard your voice, just wanted to come say hi!”

 _Please stay on the other side of the table_ , Dex thinks fervently, trying to scoot back even further against the back wall of the study carrel.

As Nursey and Chowder continue to have a conversation about _pancakes_ , of all things, Dex seethes and wipes his mouth on his shirt sleeve. He’s about a foot and a half too tall to be scrunched up under the desk like this, and he greatly regrets agreeing to this in the first place.

He has a really hard time saying no to Nursey’s earnest face, though, especially when he’s saying things like _c’mon, Dex,_ and _it’ll be so hot, Dex_ , and _no one ever comes back here, Dex_ , and _I’ll do that thing you like later, Dex_.

Goddamn Nursey.

After what seems like hours, they finally wrap up their conversation, and Dex listens carefully as Chowder’s footsteps recede around the corner that hides this alcove from view.

“He’s gone,” Nursey whispers, and Dex promptly shoves the chair back to give himself room to crawl out from under the table. He stands up with a wince, stretching his low back and straightening his shirt.

“See if I ever blow you again,” he mutters, and Nursey almost falls off his chair laughing.

* * *

“You were so good,” Dex mumbles in between kisses as they crash through the door of their hotel room, dropping their bags in the entryway and trying not to trip over them on their way to the bed.

“Not as good as you,” Nursey counters, and seriously, no one will ever believe him if he says that they argue about _compliments_ now.

They were really good, though, both of them—Nursey scored a goal off Dex’s assist, and their defense was on _point_. Chowder gets all the credit for the shutout, of course, but they certainly contributed.

Nursey yanks impatiently at Dex’s shirt as they tumble down onto the bed, but it has _buttons_ and he’s just not coordinated enough for that right now. He settles for climbing on top of him instead, pulling back from the kiss as he slides one hand into Dex’s hair. He makes the prettiest noises when Nursey tugs on it, and he wants to see.

Dex practically melts into the bed, right on cue, and Nursey grins.

Someone slams against the connecting door in their room, the door clearly a little sticky, and Nursey jerks so hard in surprise that one knee slides off the bed, the other ankle gets tangled in the sheets, and he topples right down onto the floor.

“We have connecting doors!” Chowder announces joyfully, once he finally gets the door open. “‘Swawesome!”

“Awesome!” Dex answers weakly.

Nursey sighs and rubs at his hip, where he’s probably gonna have a bruise. Dex is never going to let him live this one down, but at least he’s well-hidden from Chowder. Hopefully Dex just looks tired-after-the-game rumpled, not about-to-have-sex rumpled.

“Where’s Nursey?”

“In the bathroom,” Dex says immediately.

“You wanna go downstairs and get a snack or something? I gotta thank you guys for the shutout.”

“You did all the work, C. But you’re welcome. And sure—maybe half an hour or so?”

Chowder must give a thumbs up or something because Nursey doesn’t hear anything. The door closes, but he waits anyway.

“He’s gone,” Dex says softly. His head appears over the edge of the bed, his eyebrows raised, and Nursey pulls his mouth down into an exaggerated frown.

“Ow.”

Dex laughs and extends a hand down to help him up. “Can’t believe that you actually _fell off the bed_.”

“Oh, shut up,” he grumbles, not-so-accidentally elbowing Dex in the side and making him grunt as he climbs back onto the bed. “I’m injured now, so you have to be on top.”

He flops onto his back dramatically, his arms spread to the side, and Dex laughs as he swings one leg over his thighs. “Woe is me.”

* * *

“We are _not_ having sex on the ice, don’t even start,” Nursey says, pointing at Dex as he glides by, and Dex throws both arms into the air.

“I didn’t even say anything!”

“Yeah, but you have that look.”

“I don’t have a _look_ ,” he grumbles. “And that would be a terrible idea, anyway.”

“Better than the locker room,” Nursey counters, and Dex would have to agree. It smells alarmingly bad in there.

It’s fairly early on a Sunday, and for the extra ice time they’d requested, Faber is quiet. Morning light is streaking through the windows and striping the ice, highlighting Nursey’s form as he stops at the line of pucks they’ve set up.

Dex hangs back for a second, watching. During practices and games, he’s so focused on actually _playing_ that he never gets the chance to just appreciate how skilled Nursey is, how smooth he looks as he floats across the ice.

Nursey must feel him staring because he twists his head. “What?”

“Nothing,” Dex says automatically, then pauses. He’s trying, okay, he’s really trying to be good enough for Nursey, and he knows part of that is actually saying out loud some of the things that he thinks about all the time but isn’t very good at putting into words. “You, uh, you just look really good.”

Nursey glances at him over his shoulder and fires another puck. “What do you mean I look good?” he asks. Two more shots, one into the upper-right corner and one to the left, then Nursey spins around and skates slowly toward him.

Dex shrugs. “You know.”

“I _don’t_ know, actually. Enlighten me.”

Nursey doesn’t stop, just starts skating circles around Dex, and Dex feels like a butterfly pinned on a board, like he’s flayed open for inspection and can’t escape. “You—you’re really good at hockey,” he forces himself to say. It’s true, obviously, as much as anything—the sky is blue, the grass is green, and Derek Nurse is good at hockey—but he feels rusty and awkward whenever he tries to say anything nice, like he’s not doing it right, not good enough. He’s not the _poet_ in this relationship, that’s for sure. “You look good doing it. You’re handsome, and I like looking at you.”

Nursey smacks into him suddenly and lets his momentum carry them across the ice. Dex bumps up against the boards, letting his stick fall with a clatter and using both hands to grab Nursey’s jersey and pull him closer, closer still until their hips are aligned.

“Is this a legal check?” he asks, and Nursey laughs.

“It’ll be our new defensive technique, really take ‘em by surprise,” he says. Dex hums and draws him into a kiss, but Nursey only leans into it for a minute before he pulls back, his lower lip caught between his teeth. “I like looking at you, too, you know.”

That…Dex isn’t sure he believes that, but okay. He kisses Nursey again in lieu of responding, which he doesn’t seem to mind. They kiss lazily, careful to stay balanced on their skates, and after a minute it morphs into more of a hug. Nursey’s nose is _freezing_ where it’s tucked into Dex’s neck, but he manfully doesn’t mention it.

The distinctive sound of skates clomping toward the ice from the locker room breaks the quiet, and the two of them drift apart a few feet just in time to see Chowder step onto the ice. “Hey, guys!”

“Hey, Chowder,” Dex says, bending to get his stick and hoping his shorts are loose enough to hide the fact that he’s half-hard.

“Bitty told me that you guys booked ice time, okay if I join?”

“Course,” Dex says, sending a puck in his direction. When Nursey’s back is to Chowder, he shoots Dex a smile—not his normal dimpled grin, just a little half-smile with soft eyes.

Dex smiles back.

* * *

“You’re heavy,” Dex complains, but Nursey ignores him in favor of leaving a line of stinging kisses down his neck, careful not to leave a mark.

“I weigh the same as you.”

“Yeah, and?”

“And you love it, don’t lie.”

Dex sighs, but with the way he’s got one leg wrapped around Nursey’s calf and an arm hooked around his neck, Nursey isn’t really believing his complaints. Not that he usually does, that is—by now, he’s pretty good at sussing out when Dex is actually upset and when he’s just pretending.

And right now, with Dex’s hard dick pressed against his stomach, he’s definitely just pretending.

Dex’s fingers tighten on Nursey’s ass, drawing him out of his thoughts and making him gasp. He grinds down harder, and Dex presses up against him. “Derek, fuck,” he grits out, biting his lip between kisses. Nursey worms a hand between them, stroking down Dex’s abs as Dex spreads his legs a little wider.

Their schedules are pretty packed with hockey and class, so most of the time they’re honestly too tired and/or lazy to do anything besides collapse into bed and jerk each other off.

Nursey certainly likes it, though. Loves it, actually, loves having Dex on top of him, panting in his ear—or vice versa, like right now, when he gets to brace himself on one arm and drive Dex crazy, drawing it out until Dex is babbling nonsense and flushing down to his chest.

At least they managed to get all their clothes off this time.

But there’s suddenly a noise in his ear that _isn’t_ Dex, and Nursey snaps his head around to see Chowder standing in the doorway, both of his hands clapped over his eyes. “Oh my god!”

Well, fuck.

Nursey slams his eyes shut and tries to catch his breath, reorienting himself. He climbs off of Dex, whose face is twisted in an awkward grimace, and makes sure that the sheet is covering their laps.

“You can open your eyes,” Dex says, sitting up as he scrubs a hand through his hair.

Chowder peeks out between his fingers, then lowers his hands when he’s apparently satisfied that there aren’t any extraneous body parts on display.

“Dex and I…we’re together. I’m sorry we didn’t tell you,” Nursey says quietly. “We haven’t told anyone yet, we knew it was gonna be a big deal.”

Chowder smiles. “Aw, that’s okay, guys. I figured you’d tell me when you were ready, I wasn’t gonna pressure you or anything.”

Wait…what?

He and Dex exchange a horrified look.

“You—you knew? How?” Nursey asks, his voice a little high, and the look Chowder gives them is the most pitying thing he’s ever seen.

“These walls are thin, and you guys are hella loud. I had to leave the Haus the first time you guys hooked up.”

Dex groans, collapsing down onto his back and pulling the covers over his head.

Nursey swallows. “Does—does Bitty know?”

“Oh, yeah,” Chowder says cheerfully. “Everyone does. We talk about it all the time.”

Dex groans again, curling into a ball, and Nursey absently drops a hand to his hair. “Well…uh, thanks, C,” he says weakly. “Good talk.”

Chowder nods at them, smiling, then his eyes go wide as he takes a jerky step back. “Right! I’ll let you, uh—get back to it. See you later!”

As soon as the door is safely closed, Nursey ducks under the blanket and wraps one arm around Dex’s shoulders. “Chowder’s gonna tell everyone,” he says, mumbling the words into Dex’s hair.

“They all _know_ , apparently.”

“Right, but he’s gonna tell them that he _caught us_. And that _we_ didn’t know they knew.”

Dex sighs. “You know what this means, right?”

“Ch’yeah,” Nursey says with a snort, “we can never leave this room again. You have that case of protein bars in your closet, right? I stocked up on lube last week, so we should be good to go for at least a little while.”

“Okay, good,” Dex says, burrowing even closer.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [@leslieknopeismyshiningstar](http://leslieknopeismyshiningstar.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, come say hi and let's be friends!


End file.
